Visions In The Dark
by Samsara Sigma
Summary: This story follows the previous mini's about Samsara Sigma. The Outlander and former Wrath of The Emperor as she struggles to overcome her position and troubles as The Alliance Commander. Lana suggests she speak to Valkorion about how to take out the spires for the Gemini frequency. This contains SPOILERS for the game chapter. Don't read if you have NOT played.


Reader: Please note if you have NOT played the chapter: Visions In The Dark this DOES contain spoilers from that. This is a continuation of the previous stories I have released that tell my take of the Sith Warrior class in my own way and also connect some with the KOTOR 2 games.

Also I would love some feedback to know what you think.

 **VISIONS IN THE DARK**

I don't know how many months we had been fighting with Arcann and the Eternal fleet. Our numbers in the Alliance grew daily with more worlds our recruiters went to. More supplies, and aide coming in from people aiding us or working with us. We stumbled along the way and I had to deal with the choices I made or had to deal with ones others didn't agree to. Senya and Koth had made it plainly clear how much they hated Kaliyo Djannis and what she had been doing on Zakuul and yet the woman had helped them out to get into places none of them could. However something about the woman left a bitter taste in her mouth and that was saying something.

I found myself some days wanting to curl up and dig myself into a hole and never come out. Lana had pulled a fast one on her. Theron Shan had been her present and she got to become a leader for a bunch of misfits. Standing in my quarters I looked over my shoulder at the doorway seeing HK-55 guarding the open room. The droid no longer had his memories, but the Hutt Doctor Oggurobb had made sure to keep most of the droids uniqueness. Theron had a hand in it, how she wasn't sure and didn't ask. She knew the droid was built off the same type of system Revan's HK-47 unit had been built from. She'd been given the droid three months ago and since then she kept him close to her.

She did love the term: 'Meat bag' it was something that amused her hearing the droid insult people and in a way it made her day to hear people gripe about it. The only person he didn't insult was Theron since he knew Theron was 'her' favorite fleshy meat bag.

"I'm guessing she's in here HK-55?" Theron asked looking up from his datapad.

"Statement: The Mistress is in here Master Theron. She is currently hiding from the useless meat bags as she nearly force choked the life from them." HK-55 said approvingly.

Theron looked at the droid and up at Samsara seeing her eyes meet with his as he sighed. "Sam, I know it's not what you wanted, but you need to stop force choking people when they push you beyond your limits." Theron said in a calm manner as he moved inside the room.

"I can't handle them, it's too much! You or Lana are better at leading and I like killing and smashing things! You know that and she knows that! So why have me be the Commander of an Alliance?! It's too much and I have not had a moment to myself since I was freed! I can't remember the last time you and I we're intimate without someone barging into the room to inform us of something we had to do!" I found myself throwing the datapad in my hand into the wall with such a force it shattered all over the floor.

Theron flinched at the poor datapad seeing it even made a slight dent. "I know it's not what you wanted. Believe me, I asked Lana and the others before we agreed you we're the one and it was all unanimous you would be the Alliance Commander. However, you are doing good, you just need to stop using the dark side to make people obey you. I know Lana approves of it, but we cannot afford to lose Senya or Koth if you accidentally lose your cool and hurt them." Theron moved over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Promise me you will try to not use your Sith Powers UNLESS it is needed. I've been trying to reach my mother, but I can't track her down at all. I want you to look at Revan's teachings. I think that is what you need." Theron said as he too showed his own frustrations of not being able to find out if his own mother was alive or dead.

Sighing I closed my eyes as I looked at Theron. Our eyes locking. "I will try to not go all Sith on people, but I can't help it if their stupid and deserve a good choking. As for your mother not responding, you don't think she died did she?"

"The last communication we had was about a year after the war. She and the Jedi went to help the Republic and all I know from survivors is she vanished from the battle. My mother never leaves a major scene of war from what I know of her life from others. I don't believe she is dead, but I would like to know if she is alright, some small sign so I can at least be relieved."

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news Theron, but I have seen even the strongest Sith turn and run away from wars and hide like cowards...Perhaps she is in hiding and ashamed of herself because she is unable to come to terms she led those people to a fight none of them would return from." I know it was mean to say, but the words came out.

"Let's change the topic...I know this isn't what you want to hear but we're going to have a meeting with Kaliyo and Jorgan soon. We need you to make the call on what to do. Also we'll need to get you a new data pad before we go..." Theron added looking at the ruins on the floor.

Following Theron's eyes I sighed as I realized that was the sixth one I broke. "Sorry...I have a habit of breaking them..." She admitted looking at the remains as she let Theron take her hand and lead her from their room off to get her a new datapad and to another meeting she was not looking forward to.

 **One hour later...**

They all stood gathered around the war room terminal. I found myself standing between Theron and Lana listening to the bickering. Koth was nowhere to be seen and most likely it had to do with Senya whom I could sense was not in a good mood. These meetings sometimes had good results and often more then not I found more of a headache that was left as a result. It made me wonder how the other Sith Lord's and Darth Marr above all manged to handle all this. Force choking someone into silence was a better option at least.

Theron found his fingers sliding over the keys quickly and fast as he began to fill everyone in. "Scorpio cross-referenced all the data Havoc Squad and Kaliyo stole from Zakuul. When we compared the enemy's comm logs to the Spire maps, we found something unexpected." He said as he pulled up the map of the Spire for them all to look at. "There's a hyperwave relay station hidden ten thousand meters beneath the Spire. It's the only source of GEMINI frequency transmission to and from the Eternal Throne."

He had my attention almost instantly as I looked to Theron, "So we found Arcann's weak point?"

Lana coughed to make her own presence known, "That relay station is our key to the Gemini frequency. If we can decrypt it, we'll eavesdrop on the enemy and learn his plans." However her amber colored eyes didn't tray from the map as she seemed to be considering something else.

Looking to Lana I noticed her lost in her thoughts as she seemed to be pondering something. "How do we reach that station?"

"You'll never get near that relay station. It's ten thousand kilometers underground, and defended by more safeguards than we can count." Senya spoke up at last having been silent for the most part.

Theron look at Senya, "It's a good thing our data reveals every security measure in the way and how to defeat them."

"A strike team can disable the defenses right under Arcann's nose, but only if we send it in now. Our Intel's turning stale as we speak." Lana said making great emphasis on the world stale as she doubted another shot like this would come along for them.

Theron nodded in agreement to Lana's words, "Kaliyo and Major Jorgan are already on Zakuul. They're in position to clear the Commander a path directly to the relay station."

Senya all but bristled at the mere mention of Kaliyo's name. "We are NOT sending that terrorist. She's done enough to my world!" She snapped as she through her hand out waving it to the side in anger.

On the live channel Theron had pulled up images of Kaliyo and Major Jorgan we're on the screen listening in on the banter and bickering in Senya's case being thrown around. It was finally Major Jorgan to break the silence. "Havoc Squad was made for this op. We have enough detonation to turn that relay station into a crater. Cut the head off the serpent, throw the fleet into chaos."

Kaliyo scoffed at Jorgan's input. "You're trusting the fate of the Galaxy to a gang of grenade-happy bucket heads? We're only getting one shot at this. Lucky for you one shot is all I need." She purred looking at Samsara, "Destroying that relay station is a bonehead play. Send me and you'll control the GEMINI frequency."

Lana rubbed her chin in thought, "The Idea had potential. She's and experienced infiltrator who survived on Zakuul for years."

Senya all but growled to the side at Lana's comment, "She bombed my people. Never again!" She made it clear who she didn't want handleing this.

Rubbing my temples in annoyance I looked at everyone and pushed off the area I had been leaning over. "This alliance will never win if we can't function as a team. I need all of you to pull together and do what's necessary."

Theron grimaced slightly as he heard the tone of anger in Samsara's voice, "It's not that simple. We need to draw Arcann's attention away from out true goal. That means creating a diversion." He hoped he didn't just add his name to the hate list.

"They're both accomplished at drawing attention. The real question is, who do you want with you at the relay station?" Lana asked turnin her eyes to Samsara as she felt the woman's rage boiling.

I didn't need to really debate who I needed. I had worked with both of these people in the past to earn their favor. "Destroying that relay station is a last resort. But if things go wrong. I need someone to get creative. That's Kaliyo."

"She's like a Rancor in a glass factory. This is a mistake." Major Jorgan calmly said.

I found myself looking at Major Jorgan over the call directly in the eyes. "Those are my orders. They're not up for debate. Your job is to keep Arcann away from us. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaliyo smirked as she cast a victory glance at Jorgan, "I'm already moving. Be seeing you." With no further words she ended her call leaving them.

When Theron had completely ended the transmission everyone but Lana and Samsara stood in the war room. Lana had chosen to stay behind knowing the struggles the former Wrath of the Emperor was having and had a feeling something might happen if the woman didn't find a center soon. She had seen this woman pressured before, but this was different now. She had lives she was responsible for. It made her wonder now if she had been foolish by not taking the post of Alliance Commander. "You can't please everyone. But it might be prudent to consult with Valkorian. He built the Spire. He may tell you how to invade it and give you sometime away from everything here."

"You're right I do need to get away from here. I can only tolerate the stupidity of whiny children for so long before I start leaving a trail of corpses in my wake." I said coldly as I turned and began making my way for an area I knew not many would dare to follow after me.

"Statement: May I assist in the extermination of meat bags that anger you Mistress?" HK-55 questioned far too happily.

"I might if I lose it." She promised as she allowed the droid to come with her.

As the lifts opened up and Samsara and HK-55 stepped out they would be greeted to the sounds of nightlife chirping, fireflies illuminating the path in the distance some of the force users and military had been using for outside training. Moving to the side racks Samsara began to pack a bag of items she needed. The planet was still new to many of them and people had already gotten loss in the forests so it wasn't something she was quite willing to do.

"Statement: Am I to accompany you Mistress into the depths of this forest area so I can test my functions better?" HK-55 asked as he seemed to be petting his blaster almost fondly he was holding.

Looking back at the droid she couldn't help but smirk at his willingness to kill things to keep her safe. "I'm afraid I need you to stay behind HK-55. This is something I have to do alone and I don't need you suffering from the backlash of what might come of it."

"Statement: Very well Mistress, I shall stand guard here and make sure no other fleshy meat bags interfere with you." With that HK-55 turned holding his blaster to stand guard at the lifts for her until her return.

Watching HK-55 go to stand guard she shouldered her pack as she felt the light rain begin to touch her skin as she peered up at the cloudy skies above. "I will return soon HK-55, behave and don't kill anyone unless Theron or myself give the order." With those words she would head into the depths of the forest to find a place to speak to her former Master she had served before he betrayed her and many others.

The forest was calm, and yet it seemed different from the Sith home world of Dromund Kaas. While Odessen seemed to only get some rain showers at night Dromund Kaas always seemed to be raining no matter what time of the day, and it was always dark and deary. Never much sunlight, but sometimes a few rays which we're a rare treat to many. Her eyes looked around finding the planet to be calming despite the differences and the current circumstances. Yet the force felt different here, it was the same like Zakuul, but she couldn't put her finger on it why she felt this.

Their was so much she needed to do, to learn, she needed to adapt and change and try to forget the old ways of all she knew but it was hard. The Sith we're taught to not give up, again she found herself cursing the tainted bloodlines of her fathers which was connected to the Jedi Exile. Like Theron and Herself they we're the last two kin of two bloodlines that had existed since Revan's era.

As she came to a clearing she found herself stopping to stand and look at the waterfall. Even as the rain dribbled on her she found herself looking at the peaceful scene before her. As her mind seemed to drift into it's own place enjoying the calm, she knew she had to poke at the demon within her to get information. Closing her eyes she inhaled only to calmly exhale as it had been sometime since they had spoken. "Valkorion..We need to talk."

The calm that had been present seemed to fade as the dead leaves rustled across the ground past her. Valkorion appeared from behind her walking around to her right so he could be seen out the corner of her eyes just slightly, his arms behind his back in a non-threatening manner. "You once claimed the mantle of my Wrath. Now look at you...begging for my scraps. When you kneeled before me. I thought you would become my greatest ally. How wrong I was to believe that." He spoke with a hidden trace of disgust.

She didn't rise to his baiting yet a part of her wanted to lash out at Valkorion. "I could say the same thing. I built an Alliance to punish Arcann for what he's done. I've honored our bargain. It's time you did the same."

Valkorion said nothing as he turned from her and began to walk away from his former Wrath. "I am not your servant and you have trifled with my patience for the last time." Without warning, he turned abruptly and sent out a strong wave of power from his fingertips as purple force energy rippled from the tips of his ghostly fingers. The force of his power enough to knock his former apprentice backwards into the water.

She hadn't sensed his sudden move, it happen so fast that before she could counter his attack she found her body sent flying backwards. When her body connected in the water she felt her eyes widen in pain as the sudden sharp pain knocked not only the wind out of her but it was enough to knock her out. All she remembered before the darkness consumed her was Valkorion's face looming above her.

"You will never be able to make it of you do not get stronger...This is why your ancestor died. She was weak, and follower...You need to see you are not these things." Valkorion said as he used the force to lift her body up and take her to a different location off the path everyone used.

A few hours would pass before Samsara awoke. Her body ached, more so her head throbbed painfully from where the rock had impacted with the side of her head. A bruise had already formed and as she touched it she hissed slightly from the pain. Standing up she stumbled slightly as she regained her balance and attempted to shake her head as she regretted that sudden action. Reached into her pocket of her robes she clicked on her communication relay to touch base with Lana. "Lana, come in. Something happend. I need your help." No response comes from the device making her think it was broken until she felt his presence nearby again.

Valkorion had been watching her, waiting on her. When he saw the woman rise at last he choose to make his presence known to her. "Your friend's cannot hear you..." He mocked, as his voice carried in the open clearing.

Picking up the communication relay she tucked it back into her robes and turned around in the new clearing she had been brought to. The Path was not beaten down, and she could feel the local wildlife nearby as she looked for any sign of Valkorion being nearby. She could sense him, but she couldn't pin-point his exact location. "You brought me here, why?"

"Sometimes, evolution requires a push. Or a sacrifice." He did not appear to her, his voice merely carried over the darkness as she pivoted around on her feet searching for him.

The sound of the beasts in the darkness of the forest of Odessen carried over the wind making her eyes look out into the night as fireflies illuminated the path for her to follow. Already she was tired of her former Master's games of being dragged out into nowhere and nobody would know where she was she had a feeling if he choose to kill her or gain full control of her body.

"You have forgotten what it means to face death alone. I will remind you." As he said those words a strong breeze would whip past Samsara indicating what path she needed to go that he was moving. "A path has been laid before you, but you refuse to tread upon it. That will change." Valkorion said as his voice faded away.

As his voice faded away she cast her eyes in the direction of his voice. Beginning to move into the darkness she found herself blind here. As she ventured not even five minutes in she felt teeth sink into her arm causing her to grunt as she spun her leg around with such force she knocked the wind out of the beast causing it to tear what remained of her already ruined robes as blood leaked from the wound.

Grabbing her light saber she began to violently hack of the creature. However before she could deliver a final blow to it she cried out in pain as another grabbed onto her leg taking fabric and sinking into her skin. Her eyes began to glow with a faint trace of amber in them as her rage began to boil beneath the surface. Using the force she snapped both beasts necks as she stumbled a little looking at her left leg. She saw no signs of an artery being nicked, but it still hurt the bites. She always had someone with her watching her back, perhaps he was right...She had been with others for so long she had forgotten one key thing. You need to relay on only yourself at times and not others. Something all Sith we're taught from day one.

Yet as she tore parts of her robes off to wrap around her wounds she could sense more of them comming towards her direction. The smell of her blood in the air now to let them know a free meal was in the area for the taking.

"Can you sense the predators closeing in? They smell your weakness. They would feast on it." Valkorion mocked as he watched her efforts as she took back off into the forests.

Once long ago he had met her ancestor the Exile just before his former Wrath killed her. The woman like Revan had potential but she was a wild card and only useful to Revan himself. If she had the courage she would have been equal to Revan himself, but instead she was weak, a follower, and never would amount to anything else. Even when he held Revan captive he felt the woman's spirit lurking around. He had given her credit, but also he had known of her meddling with her families offspring. Hiroshi Rand had been an interesting Jedi, but nowhere NEAR as powerful as she or Revan. Yet his faithful servant Aoi Sigma had taken the man in to train him the sith ways.

Like a bird of prey he watched them both, and again he felt the Exile's presence in some form. He still suspected she was the reason for Hiroshi willing to accept Aoi's methods and the Sith ways, but he doubted the man ever truly adapted to them, only for show. The only thing he remembered that was of any use to him was the birth of Aoi's daughter. He had felt the strong connection in the force to Samsara since her birth. Weather the girl remembered it or not Aoi had brought her before him for his approval or to feast upon the newborn. Instead he allowed the child to live sensing in a far future he would require the child's power.

He knew the name Rand was once a powerful Sith family, but Atton Rand was rumored to have been the last known Sith before he deflected under the Exile and went cold turkey with the Jedi and followed the Exile, up until the woman played him like a fool and left him with a newborn to join Revan in the unknown regions of space.

He had hoped to have this child be at his side serving him when he had grown tired of playing an Emperor to a bunch of Sith. He had always intended to groom this girl to serve as his right hand, but instead certain events had changed it, making it impossible for him to have that. He had not expected Aoi of all people to betray him. The Sigma line had been a promant Sith family for 1000 years and now this child was the last living descendant of the Sigma and Rand line. With power she had not yet tapped that he could have matured far sooner than the one traitor that claimed her as his apprentice and claimed to be his Voice.

Even when she defeated Revan he saw despite the power she gained herself through her own self driving sheer will she was not ready, yet her commanding presence and ability to lead forces was one thing that made him pleased with her. He saw her as a child of his own he wanted to mold and perfect. Too make the most unstoppable force in the galaxy.

"You have a destiny to fulfill. I am tired of being disappointed by your lack of progress." He watched her stop as she seemed to reflect on his tone briefly. It was that of a displeased parent almost as she choose to ignore her feelings and move on deeper to face her prey.

As he watched her move and cut down the beasts that we're over powering despite their size he remembered the day his own children we're born. Despite Senya being a faithful wife to him, he found no love for their children. To him he saw them as nothing that interested him. He had wanted this girl serving beside him. She would have been an ideal daughter to have worked beside him and he would have given her the world has she asked for it. "My son blindsided me because I allowed it. But you were weak." Again his words we're mocking her, to slow her down and catch her off guard.

"My son struck a killing blow aghast you. Had I not interfered, you would be dead. Perhaps I should have let you go than..." Yes, why did he stop his son despite the fact his own apprentice had killed his new flesh. Even then when he had turned his head he saw pity in her eyes as he had been the one to drive her to defeat the man that had ruined her, and violated her in the first year of being a Sith apprentice. Perhaps it was that look in those once bright golden amber eyes that had caused him to save her from Arcann's wrath.

"Despite you precious warship, a legion of allies, and my immense power at your disposal, you remain...incomplete." He paused briefly as he watched her cut down another beast her clothes she had almost in tatters as blood leaked form her wounds inflicted by the beasts. "The Galaxy is finally under a single banner. It should have been yours." The final words he said weren't with furry, but a disappoint she had not joined him after defeating Revan.

His words about it all being hers made her stop briefly as she looked upwards. Panting slightly she wiped the blood away from her face and trudged through the thick dense grass as she reaches a clearing waterfalls in the distance. Moving to the spring she squats down despite the pain her body is in and cups her hands greedily drinking the water. When she finished she looked up at the sky almost relived to have made it to the end of this little game, but as soon as she felt him nearby she slowly stood back up to her feet.

"You have mastered the dark side of the force. It is not enough. It never was."

Grinding her teeth at his words she finds herself growing tired of his games. As she begins to move forward only to be hit with a strong wave of wind that causes her to have to push her way forward as she stands her grown and moves forward she soon feels the strong winds fade away and turning her head to the side slightly she see's Valkorion standing before her.

"Until you embrace your full potential, you will only be a pawn of fate. Never it's master."

Samsara clenched her fist in anger as he talked down on her powers once again. "If you have all the answers, let's hear them. Start with why you let your son betray you." She demanded.

Valkorion didn't hesitate to answer as he took in her body language seeing her anger spike and annoyance with him, "Arcann saw what he wanted, and claimed it. What is your excuse for failing to do the same?" He questioned her as he took one step forward towards her. "The future is not a river to carry us. It is the ocean in which we drown. If we are not prepared." He added as took another step closer to her so he was towering above her smaller form both of them intently focused on the other.

"You have two destinies, Outlander. In one, you defeat Arcann, claim the Eternal Throne, and remake the galaxy." His words we're clam yet he was sharing something he had seen once in a vision long ago when she had been brought before him. When he touched her he saw her as a fine young woman ruling over the masses of a world that was not of the Sith, but something else. It was a reason in which he wanted her to be his right hand. "In the other...you die alone, unmourned and forgotten. I brought you here to taste that defeat." He added as he also saw another fate and for her to understand he could no longer coddle her. The time to coddle was long since past.

Valkorion without warning begins to attack Samsara letting her have a chance to try and defend herself, but in the end no matter how much effort she puts into it he see's she is weak and not ready for the true challenge she must face. Throwing her across the clearing into the wall he doesn't flinch as he hears the sickening THUD! As her head impacts with it. "Pitiful. Why did I ever believe you could change anything?" He asked himself more or less. 'Or that you would be the child I wanted to rule beside me.' He thought to himself.

As he keeps her pinned to the wall watching the emotions flicker across her face, her eyes. Eyes of a man he remembered all to well that had wanted to become stronger to defeat him. How she reminded him of Revan, the one she idolized as a child that Aoi had not approved of Hiroshi allowing the girl to see old holovids of the old times.

Her head it throbbed with pain. Blood staining the once red hair as it was now pure snowy white from the stress she'd undergone. A small trail leaking over her closed left eyes as she coughed up blood, "You have no idea what I'm capeable of." She uses what power she has to break free of the invisible force lance on her feet painfully as she dropped to her knees.

Valkorion watched her intently, "And neither do you. Therein lies the problem." He turns and walks away from her disappointed. "This was a fraction of the pain my children can inflict. If you do not finish your training and become something greater-you will feel the full weight of their rage." He warned her.

Samsara glared at him as she opened her eyes, both of them burning amber as she couldn't contain herself anymore. "Than SHOW ME! There's nothing you or your children can do to me that I won't survive!" She shouted at him as she struggled to her feet.

Valkorion turns and walks back to her like an annoyed parent would after their child screamed at them, which she had done. "Your goal is not to survive. It is to rule. There is nothing else." He says these words without care for what she wanted. "I cannot stay to protect you any longer. There are matters to which I must attend...but I will leave you with a final token of my favor." He says as he raises his hands and a pinkish energy crackles from his fingertips into her body.

As he does this she struggles to stay on her own two feet as she feels his power flowing into her. Her body struggling to accept this new power as she falls on her hands and knees now feeling the sweat beginning to break from every pour as every in her body is on fire. A scream of agony pulling from her mouth as she couldn't contain it as it felt like his power was trying to sink into every part of her being.

Valkorion soon finished his task and let his hands fall at his side again, "Fulfill your destiny, and I promise to return." He said looking at her.

Samsara barely manged to stand on her own two feet. Her legs trembling under her weight as she struggled to keep her body upright. "I bent my knee to you. I gave you my loyality in exchange for your power." She said through gritted teeth looking at him.

Valkorion looked at her, watching her try to stay on her own two feet. "You have received all that I can give-for now. One day, there may be more. Until then..." He waved his hand as he watched her body ripple with a backlash of the power that had not yet finished settling in. When the woman collapsed on the ground he looked at her hoping he had not been foolish to place his power and time into the one that would replace him.

"She is yours now..." He said to the two watching nearby as he faded away from site and Odeseen.

 **Some hours later...**

Shifting in the bed Samsara groaned, her body throbbed painfully all over. Every nerve and fiber of her being on fire from the power Valkorion had poured inside of her. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire from the foreign gift her former Master left her as a parting gift so he could scheme what he would do to her or someone else again. As she rouse slowly from the bed she felt the sheets fall off her to reveal someone had removed her clothes, fresh kelto patches we're on her body where she'd been hurt by the beasts, but she saw her clothes we're gone. A note however was nearby with a nicely folded set of clothing and boots for her to wear.

 _'Wear these, the clothes you had we're long beyond the point of repair and have been destroyed.'_

The writing was elegant she had a feeling it was a woman's as she removed the sheets from her naked form she began to pick up the clothing and put it on, only to pause as she studied the top. She was certain she had seen this design before only the colors we're a pale purple with gold trimmings on it. "I must have hit my head one too many times to think these we're hers." Sam muttered as she finished dressing she found the outfit was rather clingy and showed off more of her features as she examined the outfit in the nearby mirror. The boots foot her feet perfectly and she liked the length of them.

However she felt naked and exposed compared to her Sith garments she now missed. Seeing her personal effects nearby she began to pick them up only to pause as she saw the locket that was her mothers sitting their. Picking up the worn trinket she opened it to reveal her parents and herself as a baby between them. It was the only personal effect she had been able to keep on her this entire time. Closing the locket she placed it into a safe place on her belt and made sure it was locked up tight.

When she left the room she had come to in she moved around the ship inspecting everything inside of it. From crudely made holocrones to past news articles she got to see and listen to events that transpired as she slept. As she made her way into the cockpit the moonlight that fell in illuminated an item to the right of her. Moving over to the chair she saw a locket much like her own mothers. Opening it up she saw a young male that looked like her Theron.

"Wait a moment..." She trailed off realizing the young male WAS Theron Shan which met...Satele Shan was the one that found her and gave her clearly hand me down clothes.

Hurrying off the ship she moved outside only to stumble a little over her own two feet from her new shoes so to speak, but what caught her was the layout here. If it truly was Satele Shan, the woman had been here awhile. The area around the ship was well worn down and used. Yet if the woman had been here this entire time, why had she made no move to contact them or her own son? It made her slightly mad the woman would do such a thing. It made Jedi look like fools, and for am other to abandon their own child...To her that was worse then stabbing your own master in the back.

As she moved away from the small camp she made her way down a small hill slop and stopped midway as she saw how far away in the distance her base was. She moved her hand to her pocket to raido for lift back, but paused her hands as her pale blue eyes landed on the figure standing before the fire. Moving slowly now towards the woman she stopped part way as she said nothing to her. Merely taking notice of how old Satele Shan looked since the last time she had seen the woman.

The war had not been good to her.

Satele had felt the young woman stirr at last back on the ship, but she had made no move to go forth and greet her. Instead she let the lost woman who no longer knew what she was since her awakening if she was Sith anymore. The rags the woman had been wearing we're an armor she knew all to well she was hiding behind to not face her changes. In crude yet mild sense of humor she had left clothing that would most likely not please her. "I've waited for you a long time." She calmly said as she stood up and turned around to look at her. "Welcome to my home...Outlander." She bows after saying this to her.

"You know Theron's been worried about you...You should call him sometimes and make a trip to walk over and see him." She added as she gestured to the Alliance base in the distance.

"He can handle himself. He manged after I left." She turns around leaving the shocked woman stunned by her words. "Yes, I'm going to offer a meal. Stop rushing me." She said looking at something that was beside her.

Sam moved to say something but choose not to as she found herself wondering if Satele Shan had hit her head one too many times in five years.

"You survived an ordeal. Come, sit. There's food." She gestured to a place to sit and began filling a bowl with food.

Samsara paused as she hesitated to sit let alone accept the food. Her stomach however betrayed her as it growled loudly for sustenance. Moving to the woman she accepted the offered meal and sat down across from Satele. "You we're just talking to yourself...Don't take this personally Satele, but you've gotten strange." She said it in the nicest way possible as she began to eat the meal offered to her.

Satele watches her eat as she looks down at her own meal and begins to eat only to pause briefly between a bite. "I think we both have." A long silence would follow as the two women ate in silence only for it to end when they had both finished eating. "Many things changed while you slept in carbonite. I led the fight to save the Republic from Zakuul. Nothing prepared me to face that enemy. I failed, again and again."

Samsara stood up and moved around the fire to tower over her, "This camp isn't new. You've been on Odessen for a while." She questioned.

"When the Republic surrendered to Arcann. I gave myself to the will of the force. I left the Core Worlds and found this planet. We've been here for years. Waiting."

Samara again found herself looking at Satele oddly, the woman was clearly not herself. "We? Is there someone else here?" She attempted to look around for someone else.

"In the force we are never alone." She paused before continuing on. "We sensed your awakening on Zakuul. Felt the presence of our old enemy guiding you. We witnessed the victories and defeats leading you here." She turned her head to lock her eyes with the young woman who remaindered her of Hiroshi Rand. A strong Jedi Knight who left the Republic to follow the ghost of his ancestor and ended up captured, but fell in love with an old Sith family of the Sigma's. This young woman was the last living Rand and Sigma as she and Theron we're the last ones connected to Revan. "When we found you in that clearing, we faced a choice. Bring you here...or end you there."

She couldn't help but raise her brow at Satele words, "I don't think Theron would have liked it if you and your friend killed me."

"What Theron wants doesn't concern me." Satele never flinched when she said it.

Now that shocked her making her eyes flash a pale tint of amber. "That's a little dark for a Jedi. I assume your training stopped you from killing me?"

She stood up moving to stand almost toe to tow with the young woman, "We felt something we'd lost for a long time. Hope." Satele paused as she looked the young woman over. "Valkorion strengthened your bond to the force. You may be the greatest of us all, but your old training couldn't prepare you for what's to come. You've been conflicted for three months now. We've seen it, you no longer follow the ways of the Sith as you once did, but even back on Yavin and the pirate world I saw your father in you. I know the Rand bloodline flows strongly in your body as does your mothers. You are conflicted and cannot even control your emotions properly to channel your rage. When I see my son approach you I see what calms the storm of emotions within. At times I see Revan in you. I see why he was taken to you back then on Yavin. If things could have been different I think you would have learned well from him." Satele never turned her eyes away from the young woman as if trying to look into the depths of her soul. "You have much to learn. Follow us. Seek the answers throughout the valley. You will know when you find them.

She had felt intimidated by Satele's closeness as the woman spoke to her, telling her things she could see about her and how Theron was a weakness to her and yet she was reminded of Revan when she looked at her. As she watches Satele leave her she exhales the air that had been held in for so long that it had made her feel dizzy. "Here we go again." She sighed as she cast a glance out towards the base and begins another endeavor to find the markings along the path of the former Jedi Master's little game.

Moving off into the dense forests she stopped by the nearby fire and picked up a stick burning well with a good amount of fire on it. Making her way along the darkened path she would search for the first marker, but also keeping her guard up for anymore of those beasts she had fought with hours ago.

"There is no greater challenge than to change from within. But that is what we all must do to survive." Satele spoke as she spoke not about Samsara, but also for herself. She watched from the distance using the force to carry her voice to the woman to see how she fared on her own.

"The most powerful among us couldn't stand aghast the endless legions of Zakull. Even the Sith Empire learned that lesson too late." She seemed sad to admit that her greatest foes had lost to Zakuul far too easily. Even Samsara had seen the footage. Her entire planet she grew up on had been nearly a third destroyed.

As Samsara lit one of the torches she paused hearing the woman's words almost close to her "On countless worlds I watched Jedi sacrifice themselves to delay the inevitable defeat. We will not let you meet their fate." When she turned around Satele was not their, but she felt like she had been ignoring the feeling, she moved on her way.

"I went to Zakuul in secret to see the Eternal Throne myself. I still bear the scars of that journey." Satele paused, "I went to try and free you myself, but it nearly cost me my life. I was the one that sent information to Lana, to prepare a way in to get you out." She reveals who had been the one to help Lana in finding her.

Lighting the final Torch Samsara makes her way along the path until she can see the light of another campfire in the distance with the woman standing before it. The torches circles the area of the fire seemingly demonic to her, but she ignored the feeling as she approached Satele.

Satele turned around to look at the woman, "On Odessen, light and dark exist in perfect balance. Forming a nexus in the Force. There is another world like it...Zakuul." She paused to let this information sink in. "Arcann and his Knights learned to use the Force in a different way from Jedi and Sith. It's why we couldn't truly defeat them."

Samsara felt rather skeptical at those words hoping it would be something better to hear but it was not. "I have faced plenty of warriors from Zakuul. They fell, the same as everyone else."

She shook her head, "Don't confuse them with Arcann. And his sister is another problem entirely." She walks away from Samsara so her back is to the younger woman. "Jedi approach the force as a companion, and Sith try to enslave it. But Arcann's knights believe the Force is their reward for serving an ideal." Again she paused trying to find a way to make her words seem simple and easy to understand. "They Swear their lives to the Eternal Emperor. The more they honor his commandments, the greater their power. The knights obey their master without questions, sacrificing everything for his triumph. Devotion makes them strong. You must become stronger." Satele says turning her head to look as Samsara who walked up beside her.

Samsara found herself confused as she rubbed her temple. She really felt like this was but a shallow corpse of Theron's mother. This did NOT seem like that same commanding woman from Yavin she knew and spoke to once that had attempted to bring her back to the Jedi temple with her to teach her the Jedi ways. Maybe she was taking spice...That would at least make sense for this crazy talk. "I thought only Sith cared about being the most powerful. You sound like Valkorion." She said looking away from Satele at the fire.

The wind suddenly picked up around them causing Sam to back away from the fire as she looked around them. Her hand hovering over her lightsaber ready to draw it for whatever was coming to them.

"We are nothing like that man." A voice echoed around them.

She froze as she knew that voice, "Darth Marr." She whispered it as she had been their that day to witness his death. When Marr began to appear he stood beside Satele who didn't seem bothered by him in the slightest being their.

"Valkorion destroyed my flesh, but not my reason for being."

Samsara couldn't help but grin a little as she looked at him, "Even in death you still have that armor. Nothing can hurt you now. All that armor is pointless." She teased him.

"I appear to you as I wish to be remembered. He raises his right fist as he leans towards her, "A symbol." He lowers his fist upon saying those words. "After my defeat. I sought an ally to make things right again. But only one in all the galaxy was my equal. We met on this world. We argued, explored...and found an understanding. We now pass that knowledge to you."

She was afraid of what this 'teaching' could be, but Darth Marr was here again. Well not in the flesh, but she trusted him, "Teach me, if Jedi and Sith have found a way to work together I want to know how."

"No one is more surprised then I am to be here. In this moment. But I trust the will of the force." Satele calmly said looking at Marr and back to Sam.

"We do not offer empty platitudes. We no not presume easy victory." Marr spoke like he had when he was still alive, nothing had changed with him.

Satele looked at Samsara, "All that we ask is that you listen with an open mind-and learn from our failures."

Darth Marr nodded in agreement. "To forge the future, you must first break with the past. Victory over Arcann requires new perspectives...and new weapons."

"Follow the will of the Force into the wilderness beyond this camp. Find what we left for you and meet us in the cave." With those words she turns and begins to walk away, the darkness soon hiding her tracks.

Sighing to herself Samsara began to wonder if her night of 'learning' was just going to be another night of blindly running through the forests. As Satele and Marr faded away she looked outwards at the tall logs setup across the river. Using the force she leap off to land on the first one and noticed how each one seemed to be slightly further then the next. Looking down at the waters below she made a mental note to not fall as she would be a drenched rat if she fell into the rapid waters below. When she manged to make it across the river she felt her loose hair framing her face and reached into her belt to find a leather cord. Gathering her white mane of hair she pulled it back into a ponytail to make it easier for her to see if she needed to take on anything.

"Your enemy stole his empire though deceit and murder. He's accustomed to the dark. You must strike where he's mind. From within." Marr's voice echoed around her as she secured the cord only to move in the direction of a fire she noticed in the distance.

"Arcann won't be conquered through passion of righteousness. He has emptied himself of weakness like sentiments and morality." Marr's voice carried over the wind to her as she cut down a creature guarding the items needed to make a new lightsaber. Gathering the items she tucked them away before moving on to the next point.

"It will not be enough to defeat Arcann. His Eternal Throne and the fleet it commands are the greatest threats our galaxy has ever faced." Satele added in as both watched the young woman from a distance as she raced through the forests to the next points. Cutting down the beasts with such force she cleaved them in half or she crushed their skulls to brign about an instant death to them.

"The Sith code teaches us to break our chains. But freedom is not your ultimate goal. You must anchor yourself to power." Marr again spoke as he too watched Samsara crush the beasts with raw power from her Sith training. Yet he remembered this type of display so long ago. A young woman that had been used, humiliated, raped, beaten, and discarded by Darth Baras and claimed a new apprentice he assumed would be more useful than her when he realized the Sigma line would not be his. He knew the girls mixed bloodline legacy and how others would have used her if she had not grown a strong backbone when she learned nobody was truly a friend to her. Yet when she sought Baras before the Dark Council he had ordered the combat to the death. None of them had expected such raw power from a Sith of her standing. Yet she accomplished things nobody else could do in her short time and rise to power. When she struck Baras down she showed her Master no pity.

'I heard you made him watch...while you violated her...I wish I could do the same.' He did't understand the words back then until he had done digging and learned Baras had been one of the people to end her parents life. Aoi Sigma a powerful Sith and the last true blooded Sigma had taken a Jedi and made the man take her last name to protect him from their race and who he was born from.

She made some of the Dark Council cringe that day as she not only humiliated Darth Baras by taking a special organ right off him and stuffing it in his throat to choke on, but took his head off so it went rolling across the room as a warning to those who still supported her former Master she was not to be taken lightly anymore.

'I am The Emperor's Wrath, that man is not The Voice of out Emperor. Only those worthy that are watched are choose by our Emperor...If you still doubt my position come at me now and I will strike you down as well.' The voice she used that day made him realize that young girl would go far in life even if her blood was tainted with a Jedi's.

In the end he approved of her as The Wrath of the Emperor, she had a Master that wanted her and saw her power. In a sense he knew that day she left the Dark Council she would surpass Lord Scourge in but a few years time, from Illium, to Makeb she proved her worth over and over again, but that day on Yavin when she learned the man she respected wanted to consume the Galaxy he saw the deep hate for his betrayal to not just her, but the people that had faithfully served him. "When Arcann lies defeated, your destiny is to take the Eternal Throne. Any other path will only lead into chaos."

Samsara paused as she reached the second point, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Why did everyone just assume she would willingly take this Eternal Throne? Did nobody ever stop to think what she wanted? She had been fighting since the age of 12 and sent to a world for training where only the strongest survived on Korrbian. Grabbing the next set of items she turned her body around looking for the next point on her journey. When she saw the last fire in the distance, she jumped off the ledge to land on the ground and hurried towards it.

Satele watched her as she moved seeing and sensing her annoyance at being told what she was goign to have to do if she won this war. "The force is in motion, and we must follow. The old ways aren't enough. We'll show you the new way."

"In life I dismissed the Jedi code. I was wrong. There is no death. There is only the Force. And it has a plan." Marr paused as he saw her reach the third point brutally crushing the lives on the beast until they lay dead on the ground. He could feel her connection to the darkside was no longer what it once was, which was a good thing if she we're to change her mind and her power and channel it more effiecently. " The will of the Force is a living current. You can follow or fight it, but it is always there."

Moving towards the cave that had a set of torches outside of it Samsara finally enters the cave. The moonlight streamed inside of it illuminateing the cave. As she moved up the path to the top she felt her hand go to her lightsaber quickly as she flicked the blade on going into a defenieseve stance as she keopt her distance wondering how Vaylin had gotten on this planet and how she manged to find her. She could feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. She was afraid of this girl and knew her power was stronger than her own. After all she was the daughter of her former Master's.

Vaylin kept her back to her, "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock..." She paused hearing her prey moving her feet more into the ground preparing to move or block her. "Tell me...Do you believe in the future?" She asked as she turned around lighting her own lightsaber as the yellow blade came to life.

Sam found herself all but swallowing bile that had risen in her throat. She wouldn't go back in that carbinate prison nor would she allow some brat to defeat her, "Yes, and you aren't in it." She lunges forward to fight Vaylin as both of their blades clash.

The sound of lightsabers echoed in the cave as Samsara struggled with Vaylin alone. She hated Sorcery based class force user as they had an advantage over tanks like herself that used sheer power and blunt force to drive back their prey. She always had Vette, Quin, or Jaesa beside her helping her, but this time she was alone. Why couldn't Satele Shan get off her lazy ass and help her out? She found herself thrown back into the cave walls as she grunted. Her body was still in pain from the other abuse it took and was sure she would need to physically be submersed in Koloto if she ever made it back to the base.

Watching Vaylin begin to user her power to try and drop the cave on her she struggled to her feet, moving out of the way of the attack or rocks being thrown at her.

'Hey Sam...Just so you know...I like you. You aren't like the others I've seen your different.' Vette's voice echoed in her mind.

'Master, are you sure you are Sith? Sometimes you do things that don't come across as a Sith Lord.' Jaesa had questioned her after she spared the lives of innocents that we're just trying to avoid the war on a planet. Their was no logical reason to slice widowed women and innocent children down.

'Why are you forgiving me...I betrayed you...This is not how a Sith should behave!' Quinn betrayed her and she should have struck him down, but she didn't. Even if it hurt to know she could never truly trust or love him.

Purple energy began to crackle at Samsara's fingers as she began to remember select events from her past where people questioned her.

On Yavin in that temple when she met Revan's better half of his soul that had transcended on into the force he saw her true power. 'You are not like the other Sith Lord Wrath. You are different. You remind me of myself and Meetra, I see more of Meetra in you. Someone lost and looking for a true reason to believe in. Perhaps a day will come when we meet again and I can tell you the truth.'

"Well Outlander, are you going to fight me properly or can I turn your ruined corpse over to my brother? Arrcan will surely be happy when I present him with your corpse." Vaylin laughed.

Looking up at Vaylin her eyes glowed as she was channel some power in herself she had never felt before. "You will not ever touch me again!" She shouted as she raised her hand as a strong power rippled from her hands sending Vaylin across the cave into the wall as she screamed in agony. This power was not the dark side she was channeling it was something else.

"This power...It is the same kind Revan used." Satele spoke as she saw now why her ancestor had expressed such deep interest in this young woman. She was the true heir to Revan's Legacy it would seem. Even if she was not a Shan, but the blood of her ancestor the Exile ran in her and that woman even in death had protected Revan and watched over him.

When the fight was over and Vaylin's body lay on the ground bleeding Samsara moved over to her dying body and without remorse impaled her in the heart. Her body trembling though as her knees felt week from that power she had just used. As she shut off her lightsaber she noticed Vaylin's body beginning to turn into dust and frowned in confusion as she watched it blow away she lifted her head to see Satele and Marr appearing having watched her fight. "I fought Arcann's sister. Vaylin was right here." She said.

Satele shook her head, "No. That was merely a warning. A vision." She paused as she moved closer to the woman seeing she looked unstable on her feet and moved to her as she rested her hands on her shoulders. "A bond to the Force as intense as yours brings with it powerful insight."

Darth Maar watched as Satele steadied her seeing the affects of the power we're still too much for her to use, "Heed what you saw. Behind Arcann stands Vaylin...and behind her many others. They will all try to stop you." He moved closer to the two, "The weapon you wield was built for a different war. A different enemy. It no longer serves you. It must change, as you have." He said pointing to her lightsaber the she was still clenching onto to such a point her knuckles we're white.

Samsara looked at Marr, "You want me to build a new lightsaber?" She questioned finding it silly.

Darth Marr simple nodded, "You will create a pure extension of the forces will, one you alone control. With it, you can unite a thousand stars."

Satele nodded in agreement as she still held onto the young woman, "We offer to add out strength to yours, but you must be the guiding hand. Focus the power, and decided what form it takes." She said as she slowly drew her hands away sensing she could stand on her own now without falling.

Samsara shook her head to clear away the cloud in her mind as she stood up straighter, "Let's begin, I'm ready when you are."

The three of them move down towards the weapon forge made of stone, but something about it was different Sam could sense as she stood before it, but she didn't set down the crystal they had given her. Instead she reached into the belt and carefully removed a small piece of silk Unwrapping it she revealed a crystal that wasn't like the one they had given her. This one even she could feel the power coming from it. The color of it was a rare white with a tint of pink around it's outer edges. "I wish to use this crystal in this new lightsaber." She said as she carefully laid it down.

Satele was surprised at the crystal she had on her. She had not seen such rare ones like that in ages. "We did not give you that."

"Theron gave it to me. It took him a few days to get it with the help of Lana. He knows I collect rare crystals...To me the crystals are better then flowers. This one is what I wish to use in this new lightsaber."

Satele nodded seeing now why she wanted to use it, "Very well, you may use it. I can sense it's power from here." Though it made her wonder now. Theron had never been able to sense the force or had that all been a ploy to avoid the life of a Jedi? Even fro ma far distance as a child she remembered he hated how Jedi had to give up so much and his own mother basically gave him up to stay in good graces.

If she had never given him up, maybe he would have been able to use it? However she had a feeling this woman would not love her son as much if he did use the force. When she said who had given her the crystal she saw this woman's eyes grow soft. She knew now she did not have to worry about her son being hurt as he seemed to be the one shielding her from her pain and aiding her to move on. "Let's begin." Satele finally said.

Soon the three of them began to channel the force as Samsara stood in the middle of them using herself as the one to be the hand holding the lightsaber. All of them channeling their thoughts and power into it as the pieces began to soon take shape and draw from Sam's power, her emotions and what lied deep in her heart that she didn't seem to know lurked beneath all the scars, wounds, and betrayals she had to plow through. The new lightsaber would be her's and her's alone to wield, the weight of it would be difficult for someone else to use that would never understand her and the burdens she carried. As the lightsaber began to take shape it had a gold bottom with a unique design. The hilt had a slight elegant curve to it at the bottom with brown and silver coloring and a small trace of black. The top of the blade looked like clawed fingers forming what looked like a small heart and a large misshapen heart with vines made of gold running through it to protect the users hands from touching the beam.

When the blade was finished Samsara held out her hand and picked up the blade to turn it on. The cave was lit up by the brilliant pure white blade, and just a slight trace of pink on the outline of it. The blade was heavy as it it curried all her burdens in it, even she could feel the weight it of it. It was more heavy than any lightsaber she had ever picked up in her life from victims she had taken on the battle field.

"It's done." She said as she deactivated the blade and looking at the hilt one last time she placed it on her belt beside her old one.

"That blade is a part of you now. The next time you face Arcann in battle, he will not be ready for you." Marr said as he had been surprised by how the blade had taken shape.

Satele however spoke up, "But violence can only destroy. It doesn't inspire others to greatness, and it can never rebuild. Only a leader can do that." She warned the woman after seeing that power she had used on the fake Vaylin.

"I once thought it was enough to be the unstoppable force between my people and the enemy." Marr paused as he still remembered his final moments in his flesh. "I faced Valkorion and refused to bend. That choice broke me-and doomed the worlds I sought to defend."

Satele looked at Marr and turned her eyes to Sam. "I sent Jedi to fight an enemy I didn't understand, because I believed in the justness of my cause. Those deaths still haunt me. We know what it means to fail those who counted on us. We would spare you that pain." She said in a sincer manner.

Samsara looked at them both as she listened, "I appreciate your advice, but my ways have always been Sith...Even now I struggle to do what is right, but I still hurt people because of who I am, what I was taught to do. I'm a killer. I'm no savior. Even back when we fought Revan I was weak and I needed everyone's help."

Satele moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "I know your conflicts. I know Theron is the only one keeping you grounded...Without my son you would have left already I sense."

Samsara moved to meet Sateles eyes, "Your right...I would have left if I heard he was dead."

"You have been different to all of us since Yavin. Your mind and heart have been torn and part of it is to do with the blood of the Jedi Exile and Atton Rand that flows in you. Many wanted you dead when you we're born, but because the Sigma house was a powerful Sith family and the Emperor forbid your death...you we're allowed to live." Marr revealed.

Satele Shan looked from Marr back to Sam, "Marr is right, since Yavin I watched you. You we're born a Sith, but I sense your father raised you. He was different from the rest of us at the Jedi Temple, he walked a path that only Revan and very few can handle to tread upon. The gray path is no easy path. You have been falling from the darkness since you met Theron and even now you are losing site of what side to be on and you can't move on to grow in strength because of that inner battle inside yourself."

Samsara looked at Satele as all of them seemed to pinpoint Yavin was where her internal struggle began five years ago. Theron says you know the location of Revan's teachings...Let me gain access to Revan's works so that I may study them. Since I was a child your ancestor was my hero and I got to meet him. Revan himself told me I was different. I was like her...I assume the Exile Meetra. Revan was a force to recon with on Yavin. If I can learn from his teachings left behind perhaps I can finally walk the path I need to get stronger."

Darth Marr was leery for her to learn from such a person, "Revan went mad though...Could you bear that madness?"

"As long as I have Theron beside me...I can handle what comes at me." Their was no hesitation in her voice.

Satele smiled faintly, "Bastila Shan was Revan's light in the darkness. If my son is that light in the darkness for you...I feel I can entrust the information to you, but Revan himself will test you. Theron and I gathered Revan's remains from Yavin and laid them to rest in a tomb, but I never told him I hid all his teachings as well in it. I just hope if my ancestors teachings are what you need to get stronger it just might be the key victory and turning point in this war. This will be a journey you must make yourself, but the HK-55 unit may travel with you. Theron cannot go with you on this trial. It is one you and you alone must face." She said pulling out a data pad and begins transferring information onto something and pulls out a data chip handing it to Samsara. "This contains everything you will need to get into the tomb. If you pass Revan's test...he will determine from their if you are worthy to learn his ways as you know first hand how powerful he was."

Samsara nodded as she tucked the data chip away into the silk cloth the crystal had been in back into her belt and felt Marr watching her as she turned her gaze to him.

"As the Wrath, you we're always to stand alone. You planned and executed without regard for others. Leading this Alliance is unlike anything you have done before. Directing the war effort is a mere fraction of the burden you must bear." As he had watched her these past three months seeing her not able to handle the true job of a Commander.

Satele Shan nodded in agreement to Marr's words. "You must not only know when to fight, but when to retreat-or even make peace with your foe." Satele and Marr share a look as they look back at her referring to the day she made them both stop fighting on that pirate world to talk about defeating Revan. "There is an oasis not far from this cave. Your Final lesson waits there."

Instead of leaving her to find the way to this Oasis they led her to it knowing her mind and body we're at it's limits after her body had been taxed to a breaking point to finally draw out the power within that had not been trained. Only one man could help her now and that journey was one she would need to make alone.

When they arrived at the Oasis Samsara looked to Satele who urged her to move forward. Making her way out into the Oasis she looked around before her eyes moved to the top of the falls and sees the large beast standing on top of it. She could feel her eyes and the beast lock on each other in a stare down.

"You killed her children. She will devour you as revenge." Satele spoke to her from behind wondering what the woman would do.

When the beast jumped down moving towards her Samsara found herself moving towards the beast not afraid of it as she had dealt with beasts far worse in the Jungles of the Sith home world. As the beast charges at her it notices her stop, but not move from her place in the water. As the pale eyes looked up at the beast it came to a sudden stand still meeting her eyes as the two of them stared in silence at one another.

As Satele and Marr stood their watching the two of them saw shadows on either side of the young woman, but it seemed she did not notice them. Even in death a parents love still protected their child to give her the strength she need to face a foe and not draw her blade.

This woman would change the entire course of the Galaxy.

When the beast sensed the human would not attack her she moved away from Samsara moving back out into the depths of the Odessen forests to prawl in search of a prey that was weaker. Watching the beast move past them Satele moved towards the waters edge where Samsara was returning to. "You choose to spare the beast and yet it seemed to not notice you. You both spared one another. Some believe you're destined to walk this path. Others think you make the choices that decide their fates."

Darth Marr moved forward, "Your Alliance will collapse if you do not know yourself-and the ideal you serve. Do you understand?" He asked in a serious tone.

Samsara looked at them both, but not before her eyes landed on Darth Marr, "I understand if I cannot find what I seek in Revan's tomb and don't prove myself to seek change for a worthy cause everything that remains close to me will crumble like this Alliance and I will have made people hate me for thinking I was the one to lead them to a better future."

Satele Shan nodded at her words, "Your way is clear as is ours." She looked at Marr, "Do you feel it Marr? The Force draws us...elsewhere."

Darth Marr nodded in agreement, "The exile on Odessen is over."

Satele turned her head back to look at Samsara. "A new path has opened for us thanks to you. It is our destiny to follow it."

Samsara held up her hand, "Wait! What about your son Satele? At least let him know you are okay."

Satele didn't seem too phased by her plea to speak to her son, as she looked at this woman who seemed to care deeply for him she knew Theron would be fine without her. "My son will believe you if you tell him you we're with me. I just ask you keep him safe and make him happy as he makes you. Trust in the path ahead. The Alliance awaits its Commander. Farewell." With those words Satele Shan and Darth Marrs spirit left the Oasis and Samsara Sigma behind to think over all the events that hand transpired in the last 48 hours.

"I guess I should have asked for directions to get back to the base..." Samsara sighed to herself as she knew it was time to return back to her life as Commander of The Alliance.

 **Back at the Alliance Base...**

Kilyo was moving as she spoke to the war room. "Sub level four open. No guards hmph. So close to a new kill record..." She was almost pouting.

Senya ground her teeth almost as she heard the tone in the woman's voice. "We should've canceled her mission when the Commander disappeared. She's unstable by herself."

Lana looked to Senya slightly annoyed with Senya not offering much help so far with this mission besides complain, "She's ahead of schedule. And the casualties are acceptable." She said looking at Senya to see if she would want to further complain to her.

Kilyo grinned, "So glad to have your support."

"The relay station is only thee levels away. Be prepared to slice the Gemini frequency the moment you're inside." Lana added as she began entering something into the terminal she was standing in front of.

Jorgen who had been listening in choose to speak up at last. "It's not too late for Havoc Squad to finish this op right. Demolish the whole facility."

Kilyo scoffed, "Over your dead body."

Senya didn't have to say much to her for that. "Or yours."

Lana sighed, "Let's not be picky."

Samsara walked in as she heard the bickering taking place. It was like she had never left at all it seemed. "Kaliyo may be a homicidal lunatic...but I picked her for a reason." She said causing all those present to turn around as she arrived back.

Theron turned so quickly he wanted to grab her and not ever let her go. 48 hours she'd been missing and it had nearly driven him crazy with worry, but as he moved to stop her his eyes we're taking in her outfit and knew that was not in her closet at all...Well she only wore those rags he'd been trying for a month to make her throw out. "Where in the world have you been and why are you dressed in clothing that looks like my mothers..." Theron questioned her as he moved closer to her.

Samsara looked at Theron seeing him eyeing her and was certain he was wondering how she acquired the clothing. "Valkorion dragged me into the wilderness and almost killed me. Then, he left my mind to go...somewhere else. He wouldn't say. I also found Satele Shan with the spirit of Darth Marr. They helped me build a new lightsaber to defeat Arcann. They're a team, now. Following the will of the force." She paused as she looked at Theron, "And your mother trashed my rags..." She added in announce. "Said these we're more suiting to move in." She added seeing her lover smirk slightly as it was something he seemed to know his mother would do.

Lana was skeptical at first till she too noticed the clothing, but the lightsaber was different as her old one was beside her new one. "That's an awful lie, but it must be true." She said as she knew they needed to focus on the mission now.

Kilyo seemed to be the one to break the silence, "Blast it. Skytroopers. At least a dozen. Almost ran right into them." She says as she jumps behind some crates to hide.

Theron moved away from Samsara back to his station as it seemed like he could think more clearly now with her back, "Don't panic. Maybe they didn't see you." He said as he was working to try and figure something out for her.

kIlyo was busy playing with her weapons, "If they did, things are about to get excit-" Before she could finish her live feed cut out, but before everything went silent fireing could be heard as her communication soon went offline.

"Kaliyo come in. Come in. No signal." Theron said looking at everyone for suggestions.

Senya was the first to speak up, "We need a contingency plan. If they capture her, turn her against us..." She never got a chance to finish her worries as she was cut off.

"I warned you this would happen. We're going in." Jorgen said as he seemed to not care what the orders we're now at this point.

Samsara moved forward as her image appeared over Jorgen's device. "Kilyo has her chance. It's your turn, Major."

He seemed pleased by her words and that she was not giving him a chance to shine and prove himself more to her. "We won't let you down Commander. Havov Squad move out!"

As his line went down all they could do now was wait in silence for someone to return or watch the news to see what was said about them for harming Zakuul again.

 **Three hours later...**

Samsara leaned on the wall in her personal quarters. In her hands was the lightsaber she had constructed. It was heavy like the weight of the entire Galaxy was in it. When she compared it to her old one she found it was light. Setting the lightsabers down on the table she began to remove her belt around her waist. Before she could finish the last claps she felt hands grab her wrists and a face resting on her shoulder. She didn't move as she knew this man would not harm her. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"You had me worried sick...Nobody was able to reach you and when we went to look for you we lost your trail. Even HK-55 was confused by the sudden loss of footsteps for us to track. "Never go alone like that again." He pleaded with her.

"I cannot make promises like that Theron...Between Valkorion, your mother, and Darth Marr I saw I stand no chance for what is to come. I will never change or get stronger if I stay here, but one thing is certain..." She turned around to cup his face with both of her hands. "In the deepest pools of darkness that I'm lost in. You are my light shining in the darkness to light my way. You are my anchor to this world and the one I know that will always be their for me when I need you the most in my darkest hours." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his and pulled away from him as her eyes looked directly into his unwavering. "I must speak to Revan and learn his teachings. You and I are the last of two old bloodlines. It is in my blood to go to him and finish what Meetra and he started long ago, but the Rand in me plans to return to you and never let you go when I do."

Theron listened to her as he felt the weight of her words, when she turned around and told him how she felt about him and how he was her light he felt a stronger need to hold her close so she couldn't leave him. "If you are going to see Revan, I'm going with you." He said.

"No, you cannot come. The only one that may come with me is HK-55. This is something I have to do alone because I have a feeling their will be things beyond my control and I will not risk your life."

"You really think Revan will be the one to help you?" He asked.

"Revan was my hero as a child. That day on Yavin when I fought the part of him that did not die, I was excited to meet my hero in the flesh. I hated delivering the final blow to him, but certain things are starting to make sense to me now. I was blinded by my mother's influence and my teachers that I didn't listen to Revan well. One day I would change and like 'her' I would come to him to finish what they begun 300 years ago."

"I remember that...I know I cannot stop you but promise me you will come back alive, intact, and stronger." He pulled her close to him as he hugged her body tightly to him.

"I promise Theron I'll return to you, even if I have to blow up a planet to do it." She half joked.

"Eh, let's not jump to the gun of blowing up planets...I wanted to hold off on this but I guess now is better than never. Theron pulled away as he got down on one knee opening a small round box to revel a simple ring inside with rare lightsaber crystals acting as the stones. Lana had helped him remove them where he'd discovered them, and some of the Smugglers had taken the crystals and went and got the ring made to his liking for her. "Sam, will you marry me?" He asked.

When Theron pulled away from her and got down on his knee she was surprised to see the ring inside and the crystals she could feel the force flowing through them. "Of course I'll say yes." She smiled at him.

"I was worried for a moment you might toss me across the room." Theron joked as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger and got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"I could do that if you want..." She purred.

"Nah, no throwing. By the way that outfit and color look good on you." He teased.

That earned him being thrown across the room on the bed. When the doors to the room slid shut HK-55 peered at the locked door and choose to eavesdrop on the proceedings with his technology to spy.

Lana moved to the sealed door and noticed HK-55 standing guard. "HK-55 is she asleep?" She asked.

"Statement: No, The Mistress and my Master are busy doing fleshy meat bag mating rituals." HK-55 stated in an almost evil yet taunting way to scare the female off.

Lana's face turned pink as she heard this. "Well, I will leave them be...it can wait. Goodnight HK-55." With those words Lana retreated quickly out of their.

HK-55 watched her leave as he stood up straighter at the door. "Gratification: Scaring off the pests will win my Mistress approval for sure." He said out-loud very pleased with himself.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
